In a process of creating and using MIDI data streams either from a musical instrument, computer or any device that generates MIDI data, or in monitoring, controlling, or troubleshooting an animated display, entertainment show, or ambience environment involving use of MIDI data streams to control and synchronize remotely located lighting, sound producing, or other effects control devices, such as decorative dynamic fountains coordinated with music and lighting, or video displays, projectors, and/or monitors, there is a need to analyze, manipulate, monitor, and view MIDI data on a stand alone device independent of the generating device or receiving devices. With the electronic modules, or a modular system employing such modules of the instant invention, a user can customize a configuration employing MIDI data streams to accomplish specific control, monitoring, analysis, and troubleshooting tasks. Each module processes and displays the data differently, and modules can be assembled and integrated in any configuration on a large or small scale. The capabilities provided by single or integrated modules of the instant invention are useful in analyzing and troubleshooting MIDI data streams used to control and synchronize musical instruments and other devices that may be grouped together, as in a recording studio, or in a group as used together on or in the vicinity of a stage as in a musical concert or show production. The capabilities provided by the instant invention are also particularly useful in producing, monitoring and troubleshooting animated entertainment displays and shows, as in lawn Christmas displays, displays in municipal or theme parks, or commercial displays, as in trade shows or outdoor advertisements, that may involve use of MIDI data streams to control and synchronize multiple devices located remotely from, and may not be visible from, one or more control locations from which one or multiple MIDI data streams may be sent to such multiple remote devices. In some applications involving display or show installations, verification or other data may be transmitted from remotely-located MIDI-controlled devices back to a central monitoring location where monitoring, or comparisons with transmitted data, may be performed using capabilities of the instant invention to help confirm or troubleshoot MIDI data streams received at remotely-located devices, or to monitor other operational conditions independent of the MIDI data stream. MIDI message verification data may simply be echoed as physical layer signals or may be regenerated from digital data received at remotely located devices, as describe herein.
The capabilities of the instant invention are very beneficial to musicians, computer programmers, MIDI software developers, computer-controlled show operators, and anyone else who wants to control and coordinate remote devices using MIDI data streams and analyze, manipulate, monitor or view data in data streams or files comprising primarily MIDI data.